Kongou (Arpeggio of Blue Steel)
|-| Mental Model= |-| Ship vessel= Summary Kongou is a Kongou class fast battleship and vessel of the "Fleet of Fog", a mysterious fleet that declared humanity war. She is the Flagship of the First Oriental Fleet that surrounds Japan and leads her Fleet in a hunt for I-401 and her crew. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least High 8-C, up to 7-B with weaker weaponry, at least 7-B, up to 7-A with stronger weaponry, at least 6-C with the Super-Gravitron Cannon Name: Kongou Origin: Arpeggio of Blue Steel Gender: Genderless, but referred to as female Age: Unknown Classification: Kongou-class fast battleship, Fleet of Fog vessel, Flagship of the First Oriental Fleet Powers and Abilities: Summoning (Via Flagship equipment), Can teleport Union Cores of her Fleet to her position, Regeneration (High-Mid), Forcefield Creation (Via Klein fields), Spatial Manipulation (Via Corrosive warheads and Klein fields), Gravity Manipulation (Super-Gravitron Cannons creates distortions in the gravital field and can attract warships into firing range), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Can turn Nanomaterials into virtually everything), Hacking, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8, can recreate her hull as long as her union core exists), Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Nanotechnology, Unconventional resistance to Mind Manipulation (Due to being a machine), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a Soul) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Haruna) | At least Large Building level, up to City level with weaker weaponry (Able to casually destroy warships of varying classes), at least City level+, up to Mountain level with stronger weaponry (Comparable to Haruna, can harm other Fog vessel Klein fields), at least Island level with Super-Graviton cannon (Stated multiple times to be the strongest weapon in their arsenal, can casually break Klein fields with a single shot) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Haruna, who dodged multiple gun fires and tank shots), with FTL+ reaction speed (Can perceive and react to things in picoseconds) | Subsonic (Can reach up to 85 knots surfaced), varies with weaponry, Lightspeed with Photon cannons Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Mental Models are capable of moving around on the bottom of the Pacific ocean), Small town level with Klein field (Comparable to I-402, who tanked a direct shot from a Photon cannon) | At least Large Building level, at least City level+, likely Mountain level With Klein field (It was stated that no human made weapon currently available could break a Klein field. This would include the Tsar Bomba) Stamina: Nearly unlimited, is only limited in ammunition Range: Several hundreds of meters for normal weaponry and torpedos, 10-20 Kilometers with Super-Gravitron Cannon Standard Equipment: *'Wave-Force Armor:' Main defense armament for "Fleet of Fog" vessels. It creates a passive force field around the Vessel and protects it from all kinds of damage. It does so by deploying a "Klein field", a spatial forcefield that siphons the energy of incoming attacks into a dimensional fold, behaving similarly to a Klein bottle. The so absorbed energy can be released in any direction. The absorption has a limit though and depends on the computational power of each vessel. It's limited in how much energy at once and how many attacks at once can be absorbed. Both are reversible by releasing the stored energy. *'Corrosive Warheads:' Main weaponry for "Fleet of Fog" vessels. They are torpedos with special warheads attached to them. Upon impact they create a spatial anomaly, crushing matter on a molecular level. *'Super-Graviton Cannon:' High end weaponry and the strongest offensive power in the arsenal of a "Fleet of Fog" ship. It fires a condensed beam of gravity waves and causes the same effect as Corrosive Warheads, crushing the matter of its target. The cannon can be fired from every corner of the ship, as it's fired by special Graviton units that levitate around the ship. *'Photon Cannons:' Main weaponry against human vessels, Photon Cannons are replacing normal caliber cannons on warships. Their usage is big and can range from sniping weapons to eliminating human targets. *'Lightning Missiles:' Special type of missiles, used to eliminate bigger numbers of targets. Lightning Missiles don't need to be aimed, they instead hover over their targets and discharges gigantic amounts of electricity, enough to destroy multiple destroyer-class warships in one hit. *'Flagship equipment:' Ultimative support or weapon systems, only available to flagships. Kongou's equipment design seems to be based on temple gates and allows Kongou to summon Union Cores of her fleet to her position and printing them new vessels, resulting in pseudo summoning. The mere activation of her equipment creates gigantic gravitational waves, creating waves surrounding Kongou like a fortress. Intelligence: Supergenius. Kongou is a Quantum computer, capable of calculations in a span of few minutes what supercomputers can't achieve in billions of years. Weaknesses: Lacks combat experience due to them not being necessary to Fog Vessels. Her Klein Field can be overloaded with enough force/energy. The Super-Graviton Cannon needs the ship to open the Klein Field in the direction it wants to shoot. Her Flagship equipment makes her unable to move Key: Mental Model | Ship vessel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Arpeggio of Blue Steel Category:Vehicles Category:Hackers Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Machines Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortals